yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 22 Episode 3: Dishonor
Three hours later from the episode prior Kazuma_kiryu_by_mizuki1991-d38ino1ggggggggggggggggg.jpg Sakata.Gintoki.full.1003804ggggggggggggggg.jpg Mafia Girl by Mashiro.gif|Wildflower Toaru_Majutsu_no_Index_E08_02m_01s.jpg The Fire Flower Syndicate building... 6 PM Friday July 3rd King had been within the Sunflower syndicate with all of his bosses within his branch.King sat at the end of the table with a scowl on his face as both of his hands rested against his mouth with a calm expression on his face. A cigeratte burning lightly within the middle of his right hand as he closed his eyes. The room had been silent until Dog-Bite stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs. Pulling his gas mask off as he pointed at King from across the table. " ITS BEEN THREE WHOLE DAYS KING, AND YOU HAVENT PEEPED A WORD! " King kept his eyes down at the ash-tray before he looked back up at Dog-Bite. A light scowl on his face before he sighed. " THAT BITCH PULLED GUNS OUT ON YOU. " " Yes, after I pulled guns out on her first. " " YEAH!? WELL WE DIDNT KILL ANY OF HER FUCKNG MEN! SHE KILLED LORENZ, AND JOHN! " " They both knew what these jobs meant. " King said closing his eyes again as he leaned back in his seat. " Dog-Bite, King's right. We dont want to start a fight with the Zero-Branch. There too strong right now. " " ..." Dog-Bite shot a glance over at London who had a cigar in his mouth as well. Wildflower stood up from her seat and crossed her arms as she scanned over the room. " Dog-Bite is right though. She stood King up, infront of all those people. We are The Fire Flower Syndicate. We must all stand strong, she has disrespected us not once. But twice... this is not acceptable. " Wildflower said and King simply sighed. His brother standing next to him with a smirk on his face. " I say... we all get wasted, and celebrate that king isn't dead huh? I mean those guys were pa-" " Im not dead because, im smart. I could have fought, more then likely killed her in the process along with that hellish husband of hers. But what you all are failing to understand is. When and if she dies, then another will take her place. Another will fill her role. We'd simply be cutting off head on the hydra, so it'd grow back three more. In order to be successful. We must wait, let things be as they are for now. She's too powerful. And because of this, we cant make many moves until everything is a sure fire. Her eyes and blind with power, she stands with her entourage, protected by a flood of guns. But within that shell of protection, that layer of impentrable armour. Is a heart. A weak... beating heart. " King said making his way over to the window on the other side of the room. " ...Tch! " Dog-Bite rushed out of the room. And Wildflower followed behind him. King, London and his brother all sat within the room and remained silent. Kings head turning to Connors seat in the room as he tilted his head to the right. "... What would you have done... Connor. " ( http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI#TRIGUN-Colorless_Sky ) " Dog-Bite! " Wildflower said rushing behind him. Gripping onto his arm as he turned back around to face her with a scowl on his face. "... Im with you..." She said before her men had followed behind her out of the builiding. Dog-Bite nodded his head. " I know a guy... he's a bit unorthodox in his methods. But... he's a one man army. And that's for damn sure. We can use him, and while we do. I'll set up my men and your men into motion on what needs to be done next. No one disrespects the Fire Flower Syndicate. " Dog-Bite said as he got into his limo and his driver took off. Wild flower got into her white hummer before they all peeled off into the streets of District 5. " Dog-Bite... is this really happening? Are we going behind King's back and preparing a war against the Zero Branch? " " ... Damn right. Were not gonna stand back and let them do what they did to us and get away with it. Hell no. We take a stand... right here, right now. " Dog-Bite and wildflower had been standing infront of an old warehouse where this man that Dog-bite had been speaking on resided. " Dont... make eye contact with him..." Dogbite said to his collague, she would have nodded in response before they made there way in. It smelled of death, and the scent lingered heavily, as if it had its own layer of air. It was spacious, and one fire place rested within the inside of the warehouse. And one man sat, his beard wild, and scraggly. He was homeless obviously. But neverthe less. His bright red eyes turned up at the duo as they entered and he seemed disintersted almost instantly. ( http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=AastZeIJJDA#Naruto_Shippuden_OST_-_Sasuke_s_Ninja_Way ) "... I thought I told you... not to return here. Dog-Bite." The homeless man said as he slowly stood to his full height, his satanic stare bearing back at the young Yakuza boss. " Of course... but, you know i wouldn't come to you if i didnt need the help. " the-raid-2-berendal-trailer-prakoso.jpg He turnd his head towards Dog-Bite with a bored expression. " 50 million dollars..." " WHAT?! " " 50 million... or i kill the both of you, for fucking disturbing me. " He said turning his head over to the two of them. "... That's steep man. I dont know if i can make those demands..."( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZZwGI-Jk-4 ) As Dog-bite and wildflower blinked. The Mysterious man would have stod before the both of them, both of his hands lifting them into the air as he began to choke them for dear life. " Then you have to die..." " WAIT, WAIT! " Dog-Bite said as he felt the air breach from his lungs. " I CAN GET YO-YO-YOU 25.5 MILLION! I'LL GET IT OUT KINGS FUNDS, JUST... JUST PLEASE, PLEASE DONT KILL US! " The mysterious man dropped the both of them, allowing them both cough and gag from the loss of air. He tilted his head up and stared at he massive hole in his ceiling that showed off the moon. "... You got yourself a deal. " He said before started to cackle, his laughter had been chilling... hellish almost. " Dogbite... you cant take that, thats Kings money... thats against the code! " "... I thought you said you were with me... Were gonna have to go beyond the code to gain our honor back... and if king won't do it. Then I'll step up as the New Kaicho. But i need you with me on this one..." She tensed and then turned her head to the right before gripping him by his right hand. "... I am Dogbite... I am. " She said before of them began to kiss right where they lay. The Mysterious man slowly made his way over to the edge of his warehouse on the roof as he stared up at the moon. "... It's time now... isn't it father. " https://38.media.tumblr.com/8eedde02eed70aaf7ff8b072d4d213e4/tumblr_n02xyczpbo1smkx48o1_500.gif Category:Ark 22